Secrets: Against his kind
by sanaazzy
Summary: Sequel to Secrets: This takes place after Proof of Purchase - Only Alec doesn’t go to Max for help but instead makes another deal with White. Eventually M/A
1. Chapter 1: Moving on

A/N: This is the Sequel to Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me.**

_"If you haven't the strength to impose your own terms upon life, you must accept the terms it offers you"._ -**_T. S. Eliot_******

**Secrets: Against his kind**

**Chapter 1: Moving on**

"_So I got two. I just need more time to get the third" Alec reluctantly admitted, handing the small black notebook to Ames White. His hazel-green eyes slightly narrowed as he watched the shorter, but built man, as he opened the book and flipped through the pages stopping on the two with the blood-stained barcodes. _

_White's jaw clenched and his eyes hardened. "We had an agreement" he said slowly, deliberately – his eyes still on the pages._

"_Just a few hours" Alec tried again, his voice low with resentment._

_White ignored him. _

_Desperate, Alec took a slight step forward but paused when the guns surrounding him were raised. "I can do it. Give me another chance"_

_Finally, White raised his head to look at him and smiled, finding humour at the desperate look in Alec's eyes. "Alright, here's what were going to do 494. I'll give you two options. Option a, you die. Option b, you live" he paused, purposely pushing the X5 to retaliate. _

_Alec's whole body tensed, his heart freezing in his chest and his eyes narrowed into slits as his gaze bore into White's. He could feel the tension and uneasiness rolling in waves from the agents present. Threatening a genetically engineered killing machine was not a smart thing to do and from the way they were acting they obviously knew it, but not Agent White, FBI, NSA – whoever the guy was, he seemed expectant - maybe even hopeful. _

"_What's it going to be 494? Time's a wasting."_

_Alec inhaled deeply through his nose and forced his muscles to relax, his hazel-green eyes never leaving White's face. There was something about White that sent tingles of awareness shooting through his body and the short hairs on the back of his neck, near his barcode, to stand on end. _

_White was someone Alec was definitely going to keep an eye on. Throughout his short life, he had never come across a human – who had known what he was – that wasn't one-way or another afraid of him. He could smell the scent of fear on all the other agents, but not on White._

_Alec's eyes quickly landed on the other agents, their faces grim but the confusion apparent. He looked back at White again. He didn't want to die. Not because he was afraid of dying, but because he didn't want to give anyone the pleasure of killing him, especially Special Agent in charge White._

"_Option b. I choose option b."_

* * *

The force of the punch had Alec spitting out blood, but he took it. His bare feet, slightly spread out and planted firmly on the greying mat. His opponent, a tall heavy blonde man with bruises and scars on his face and chest, came at him again. One large fist landed on his ribs and the other on the side of his head which made Alec see stars, as well as gasp for breath. He staggered back his movements somewhat sluggish and grabbed hold of the fence to stop his fall as the crowd went wild, the latter attack having more effect on him than it should have.

"Come-on. Kick his ass!"

Alec didn't have to turn around to know who had screamed out. The man was a regular, a big fan of his. His short blond hair always neat, shirts and pants always pressed, and blue eyes - behind thick-rimmed glasses – bloodthirsty.

Not that Alec really cared about his fans; all he cared about was the cash that he was paid at the end of the night. And good pay it was.

The heavy man came at him again, his bruised lips stretched into a grin, thinking he had the upper hand. He reached out for Alec's head only to grunt in pain when Alec stabbed his elbow into his wide back. Confused and outraged and wondering how it had happened, he looked over his shoulder and watched him with beady, black and blue eyes.

Alec grinned, self-confidence oozing from him once again. It was his turn to play. 

When he first started the cage-fighting business, it had been a quick and easy way for him to make money, and honestly he loved it. It was effortless, fun and it paid well – all the qualities he looked for in a job. With his enhanced abilities he wouldn't have had to work hard, all he had to worry about was accidentally not killing his opponents. Then White had stepped in and ever since then, his life literally sucked. 

Every day was a struggle to survive, literally.

"That's how it's done. Finish him off rock star!"

The opponent was on the floor on his knees with Alec standing behind him, his right arm wrapped around the opponent's neck. Alec squeezed harder as his opponent struggled, pulling at the arm constricting his blood flow. Five seconds later he went slack and Alec carefully put him down. The bell rang indicating the end of the fight and a woman in her late forties maybe early fifties, stepped into the cage, her bright blue eyes shining. 

Annie grabbed his wrist and raised it "The champion" she shouted over the crowd. She looked at him with a smile. Alec brought in a lot of money for her, the crowd loved him, and because of that, so did she.

Not that he cared whether the boss lady liked him or not. He was there to get paid. The way he saw it was, the more they liked him, the more he got paid. No skin off his nose.

He looked at the big clock above the heads of the men in the crowd and heavily sighed, hating himself for what he had to do, what he was forced to do. He had three hours to check in with his prize or life as he knew it was over. _'Great, just freaking great'_

Manticore would've loved this. He had become what they had wanted him to be, what they had trained him to be, a hunter and a fighter.

* * *

Max sat on the cold metallic surface and looked around. There was a time when she used to sit on the space needle and feel like she was on top of the world but for the past couple ofmonths it had been the other way round. The world was on her and it was crushing her.

Transgenics were out in the world. Well, mutants or freaks are what they were known as by the media and the public. And it wasn't a pretty sight. The hostility from the public was somewhat understandable. People were afraid of things that are different, and nothing got more different than genetically engineered killing machines.

The fact that the economy was so bad didn't help either. The threat that the transgenics would take their jobs, eat that extra food,pushed them that extra mile. Things were never going to be the same. 

She felt the antigen for the virus burn a hole in the pocket of her jeans. The Manticore doctor Lydecker had told Logan about had come through for them. All she had to do was inject the antigen into herself and she was good to go. Virus free and could go back to '_sucking face' _with Logan.

'_Only, they didn't really have that kind of relationship._' Max thought absently. '_Sure that 'welcome back kiss' was nice but maybe that's all it was? A 'welcome back kiss'. A heat of the moment thing. Wouldn't it be easier to just go back to the way things were, before her recapture? Him being Eyes-Only and her being his legs for hire?'_

Max sighed. '_No, things had definitely changed.'_

She got out the antigen from her pocket and held it between her thumb and forefinger, inspecting the clear liquid. She was yet to tell Logan about it, every time she had tried something had stopped her. Maybe it's because she hadn't figured out what she wanted to happen next. Holding onto the cure would give her more time to decide.

She wrapped her fist around the small vial and looked out into dark clear sky. Life was good. Joshua was safe. The kids, she and Alec had saved were safe in Canada. And Alec, well she didn't know where he was. 

It was times when she was alone like this, that she truly allowed herself to think of him. What little relationship they had formed in Manticore no longer stood. The hostility between them was mutual, though they managed to be somewhat friendly to each other, well as friendly as they could in front of the unit.

She'd wanted to speak to him, ask him if he had needed anything but the moment the kids were alright, he had taken off with a small wave – not once looking back. 

'_Good riddance' _she had thought at the time, they had both needed time to cool off, but now she found herself worrying about him. She knew he would be ok, he's had missions before, he knew how the world worked – yet she couldn't help but wonder and worry and dare she admit it – want to see him again.

_TBC_

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2: Missing you

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

_"You are never given a wish without also being given the power to make it true."_

_**- Richard Bach**_

**Chapter 2 : Missing you**

"I got a tip on the Eyes only informant net about suspicious activities regarding transgenics, unfortunately it's nothing solid and doesn't make much sense."

Logan Cale turned to face Max a smile already in place and the spark in his blue eyes bright. He watched her as she moved gracefully towards his bathroom, the wet and dark clothes she wore sticking to her like second skin, she should have looked out of place in his bright penthouse, but she fit in; Right where he wanted her to be. A jolt of pleasure shot through him when she peeled off her long-sleeved top and brushed down the sleeveless tank she wore underneath.

"What kinda' activities?" she asked while she wiped her arms and dried her long dark hair with the white towel.

Logan forced himself to look away _'Soon, soon we'll be together'_

"I'm not quite sure at the moment, but I'll figure it out."

Max looked at the back of his head, guilt once again worked its way into her system "Ok, let me know when you have something to go on" she said softly. This limited amount of 'Eyes only' work was familiar, something they could both fall back on.

A common awkward moment passed where neither spoke, but occupied themselves fully with their tasks.

"So... What's the news on the cure?" Logan asked quietly over the slow hum of his computers. The moment the question popped out of his mouth, he realised he'd made a mistake and wanted to drag them back in. He could see that things weren't the same, and yes it was probably because of the virus – but how much? How much of the wedge between them was actually due to the virus?

At first he hadn't thought anything about it, but the more it happened the more he wondered.

Maybe he was just being difficult. Max hated Manticore and being back there probably brought back very painful memories. Maybe she was just trying to forget everything to do with Manticore, including the virus.

That he could understand.

But what he didn't understand was the way she shut down and hastily retreated whenever the cure for the virus was mentioned.

And once again she didn't disappoint.

"I'm gonna see him today." She grabbed her wet top and waved, "I've gotta get back to work or Normal will try to can me. Thanks for the towel" she threw over her shoulder as she walked quickly out the door.

Logan sighed heavily.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight?" he asked the empty room.

* * *

Original Cindy closed the door to her locker and leaned on it while looking around Jam Pony. _'What a dump, this place sure could do with a few more coats of paint'_

"Hey, I don't pay you to stand around!" Normal screeched at her from behind his desk. When she ignored him he sent her a sour look while she rolled her eyes at him.

'_As well as new management'._

Before she could reply Max stepped in front of her and bumped her head on the locker door.

"Vandalism, missy! That'll come out of your pay check!"

As if Normal hadn't spoken, Max faced her fully "Kill me now"

Original Cindy smiled. "You know damn well I ain't gonna do that, Original Cindy's got a life and she wants to keep it that way. Besides Original Cindy don't like orange"

Max groaned and slumped down on the bench dejectedly.

"What's up boo?"

Max looked up at her, and said nothing but the look of helplessness was so familiar to her that she sighed. "Sugah', you know I love you, but you have got to tell the man"

Max looked away sighing heavily "I hate the rain."

"Original Cindy hates the rain too, it don't go well with her hair." She chuckled, patting said hair. "But don't change the subject."

"What do I tell him?"

"The truth"

"I don't know what that is." She admitted, tugging her hand through her hair in frustration.

Original Cindy moved from where she stood and sat on the bench beside Max. She threw an arm over Max's shoulders and pulled her in close.

"We'll figure this bitch out. Don't you worry. Original Cindy's got your back."

"I don't understand him." Max whispered, almost to herself. "One minute everything was good and the next it's all complicated. Then he goes and does something I never expected him to do"

She paused and Original Cindy waited patiently for her to gather her confused thoughts and continue. '_This Alec guy had seriously done a number on her' _She mused as she patted Max's back calmly. A small smile stretched onto her full lips. _'It was about time'_ she had almost begun 

to think that no man could impress or keep up with Max. And yet, only Max didn't seem to realise that all she did was talk about him.

"I don't know what he expects from me now?" Max started again, her thoughts somewhat ready and in order. "I don't know what _I_ expect. Did we truly have something special? Or was it something else?"

"Like Manticore-induced sex?" Original Cindy provided kindly, the corners of her mouth curving upwards.

"Yeah,...wait no!" Max jerked up, and shook her head ferociously. "No, no, no!.

An innocent smile "No?"

"I wasn't talking about Alec!"

The smile again "I didn't say you were"

Max sighed. "I'm serious. I am no way talking or even remotely thinking about him. In fact, if you ever meet him, I can guarantee that you won't like him"

"I wouldn't?"

"No, he'll drive you crazy with his laughing-"

"I like people who laugh"

"And his talking-"

"Talking's good"

"And his breathing-"

"Breathing means he's alive, so that's an extra plus" She laughed at Max's frustrated growl. "Sugah, you got issues."

"Of course, I do." Max said resentfully. "Welcome to my life"

Original Cindy smiled and pulled her arm away, getting ready to go back to work, and extremely surprised that Normal hadn't rolled down on them yet. "Boo, you gotta ask yourself this, why are you sitting here moping and worrying about some guy you'll probably never see again instead of bumping uglies with Logan, if you can't stand him?."

* * *

"So _this_ is the infamous Jam Pony?"

The man's head jerked up and a smug grin plastered on his face. He pushed back his thick-rimmed, dark glasses and covered the mouthpiece of his headset. "You came!"

Alec shrugged and stuffed his fists into the pockets of his dark jeans. "I had nothing better to do".

"That's good" He moved from behind the desk, and came to stand in front of Alec. "That's good".

"Not a bad place Reagan could use some freshening up though" Alec said as he looked around the moderate sized building. He didn't really know what he was doing there. He wasn't really interested in working – he had the cage-fighting going and that was keeping him in enough beef jerky and scotch. Plus the extra stuff he did on the side – well let's just say he was living very comfortably.

"You were in a hurry last night, so we didn't get to talk-"Reagan – his big fan- started but Alec only partially listened. Yes he had been in a hurry last night, time had been running out and he hadn't checked in with his prize. Of course the effects the micro-explosive bomb planted on his brainstem – a present from Ames White – hadn't helped at all. It was the first time that he had left the checking in so late and damn had he suffered. The weakness that had hit him and the heaviness of his joints had played havoc with his nerves, and had him almost curled up on the bathroom floor, almost like the seizures he'd had as a child. Never again was he going to let that happen.

"Look Reagan, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking for a handout."

The offended look on his face almost had Alec feeling guilty. "Who said anything about a handout? I've lost a few workers lately and I could do with someone like you on the team."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes. A strong and handsome rooster"

Alec chuckled, slightly uncomfortable "Handsome...are you trying to tell me something? Should I be worried? " His tone of voice was light but the glint in his eyes was the opposite. He didn't have time for the guys fantasies, he had a lot of crap as it was. The ladies, now them he could handle.

"Jumping George W, No!" he paused sighing. "I like ya kid, and I think you could do better"

"And Jam Pony is better?"

"Maybe not better and definitely doesn't pay no- where near as much but it is legit and you get a sector pass. We can even talk about the hours."

Alec paused. A sector pass. That was something that would make his life easier. He _needed_ one.

"What's the catch? What do you stand to gain?"

"You keep fighting" he said, the colour rising on his neck. "It's a win-win. We'll split the share; we'll be rich in no time"

Alec laughed, he couldn't hold it against the guy for wanting to make money. He had planned on keeping the cage-fights anyway, it helped him deal with the stuff he did. Plus if he took this job, he got a sector pass which would definitely make his life easier. He had nothing to lose.

He held out his hand and Reagan grasped it enthusiastically. "Deal"

"Who's your boy toy Normal?"

Alec let go of the hand and turned to face a beautiful dark-skinned woman with big brown eyes and short tight curls. His eyes quickly and discreetly slid down her body as his grin stretched.

"Normal?" he asked.

"That's what they call me" Normal explained and Alec almost laughed. Normal huh. "Where's missy miss, I might as well introduce you all so you can show him the ropes."

"Oh, you're that boxer dude" Alec grinned at the lanky guy who had joined the little group.

"Alec?"

He blinked. It couldn't be. Of all the damn places she had to work there? She had to be there? He turned slowly to face her and almost cursed. Yep, there she was, with her wet tangled long dark hair and her big earnest chocolate eyes. This wasn't happening. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it with her so close.

He turned to Normal "I'm sorry buddy, it's not gonna work" he said regrettably, '_There goes the sector pass'_.

"What?! Because of missy miss? I'll fire her." He turned to Max "You're fired"

Alec shook his head and climbed the rank, pulled at the collar of his coat and stepped out into the rain. He felt someone tug at his sleeve and turned around to face Max.

"Don't" she said simply.

"We can't work together Max, I don't want to."

She blinked and just stared at him for a moment. "You need a job"

He shook his head. "No, not really"

"Then you can get the sector pass"

He pulled away his sleeve. "Why do you care?"

"I don't"

She was watching him silently, soberly, and he knew he couldn't say no to her. He could never say no to her.

"Stay away from me Max" he whispered gravely "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away."

**TBC**

**_Please review_**


	3. Kindly unspoken

_A/N: So sorry for the extremely late update, i've been on hiatus. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer – Nope, not mine._

'_But even the sturdiest ground, can shift and can tremble and let us fall down' - __**Kate Voegele**_

Chapter 3: Kindly Unspoken

"So I got the cure. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just needed some space."

"We haven't really seen much of each other lately Max, how much space could you possibly need?"

She looked away, a shoulder lifting up in a shrug. "I needed time. I wasn't sure I was ready."

"Ready for what exactly?"

She sighed. After a pause Max turned and looked at him, "Us."

Her tone softened at his understanding look. "We haven't really talked, you know."

"I know."

"So...?"

"So?"

"Boo, you know damn well talking to your reflection ain't gonna help anybody."

Max jerked and twisted around, her brown eyes wide and a crimson flush slowly covering her caramel cheeks. "Cindy! I didn't hear you."

"You ain't the only one with skills." Original Cindy smirked happily. Sneaking up on Max was an almost impossible task. She thrust out her chest with pride, folded her arms and leaned against the bathroom doorway. Her eyes travelled to the almost-full bath tub and back to Max's blue bathrobe. "Got some special plans for tonight, Boo?"

Max turned back to her reflection with a shrug. "I was gonna see Logan. Figured it was about time we had_ the_ talk."

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"I'll figure that out when I get there." Their eyes met through the mirror and OC smiled kindly.

"So" OC smirked after a pause, an innocent look in her eyes. "That was Alec."

Max tensed at the mention of his name. She had spent her day avoiding him and what pissed her off more, she _knew_ he had been avoiding her too.

'_Who the hell was he to threaten her?'_

She turned away from the mirror and walked the few steps to the bathtub, pushing away the disappointment and the slow burning feeling in her gut. That quiver of hope she had felt at seeing him again, standing there in the middle of Jam Pony with his navy sweater and his dark blue jeans. It had been a sign. He was her out. It was a selfish thought, but 

at that moment she had needed one. Only he'd looked at her with resentment clear in his eyes, and she'd felt that quiver of hope shrivel up and die.

Straightening her spine, she walked past OC, grabbed another water-filled pan and slowly poured the hot water into the bathtub, prolonging the task of having to reply with an appropriate response.

"He's an ass." She finally muttered, hoping she sounded unconcerned.

"Oh yeah, I totally agree, he's a real ass, you know gettin' you your job back."

"Well if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have lost it in the first place."

Original Cindy arched a perfect brow. "Is this how you treated Logan at the beginning of your relationship?"

"We're not like that."

"But you are with Alec?"

"No!" She paused. "No. Can we please not talk about him anymore?"

Original Cindy shrugged, her hands raised in a gesture of silent surrender and Max smiled gratefully.

"Am I gonna see you at Crash?"

"Depend on how things go with Logan, so probably yes." She replied pulling at the knot that held her bathrobe together and experimentally dipped her big-toe into the water.

"I'll see you there then."

* * *

"Dude, are you coming to Crash?"

Alec looked over his shoulder. "Hey Sketch, what's Crash?" he asked mildly, as he pulled the zipper shut on his bag and stuffed it into his locker.

"The bar we hang out at after a long hard day; cheap beer and hot girls."

Alec smirked. "Where is it?"

"1313 Euclid." Sketchy paused when Alec showed no recognition. "Seriously, you've never heard of Crash? Dude, where do you go?"

Alec shrugged. "Sector 9. The blowfish tavern"

"Whoa, fine ladies man. How the- ?" His eyes suddenly lit up and he leaned in "I hear they do twofers?"

He nodded. "I know the bouncer."

"That's awesome. You're gonna have to get me in sometime." Sketchy grinned sheepishly.

"Sure thing" Alec laughed. "So this Crash place?"

Sketchy threw an arm over his shoulders, steering him towards the ramp and out of the building. "It's your first time so my treat."

"How can I say no to that? Hey, is there a pool table?" When Sketchy nodded, he grinned and rubbed his hands together "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Alec smirked, surprised at how well he had fitted into this Jam Pony deal. Maybe it was just the company, the girls that would rub themselves against him every chance they got and the lack of actual work he had to do – he had a sweet deal going for him. The only challenging part was avoiding Max which wasn't even that hard since she had been staying far away from him too.

'_Yes, he could get used to this.'_

* * *

Max revved the engine of her black motorcycle, and took off down the dark street.

She was going to hell. A very special kind of hell probably made just for her kind. Seeing as how she was almost human, or somewhat human, she figured hell was still a given for her and hers.

And it's not like she didn't deserve it, she was a horrible person. How could she hurt Logan like that? How could she build up his hope, only to turn around and say _'I don't think this is gonna work out between us. We need space. I need space.'_

And he hadn't even argued with her, like he had somehow been expecting it. Like he knew she would break his heart.

Oh god. Had she really done it? Had she really just ruined the best thing that had possibly ever happened to her?

To top it off, she hadn't even been able to give him an appropriate answer. I need space is not an appropriate answer. She had had three months worth of space while in Manticore. If only he had said something, argued, called her names; anything but the silence. He was an opinionated guy, always had something to say but not today.

She steered the ninja into a dark alleyway, and increased the speed feeling the powerful vibrations beneath her thighs.

It wasn't fair for her to string him along. She needed to figure out what was happening. She needed to figure herself out. She needed a drink and Original Cindy's advice.

She parked the bike outside Crash, turned the key and slid off.

* * *

Max slumped on the seat next to Original Cindy and dropped her head onto the table.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" OC asked, getting straight to the point.

"I told him I needed space." She mumbled her mouth squashed on her arm.

"Good thing you practised that speech then."

Max turned her head to the side. "Are you going soft on me OC? Where are your usual wise words?"

"It's my night off."

"Figures," Max huffed. "You on a date?" she asked, noticing her friend's half-naked clad body.

OC winked and turned to look at a blonde tending the bar. "I will be soon." She turned to face Max, "Boo, don't sweat it; everything will turn out for the best."

"It truly is your night off." Max mumbled and OC chuckled. A round of applause erupted from behind them and they both swivelled around to see the action surrounding the pool table. Max sat up straight and stretched out her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the person who had won over the crowd, and when she did she wished she hadn't.

A smirking Alec- counting his winnings- and a sulking Sketchy pushed their way through the crowd surrounding them and seemed to be making their way towards their table. Satisfied, he stuffed the money into the inside pocket of his jacket, looked up and clapped Sketchy on the back, and his eyes landed on hers. He almost froze in mid-step but caught himself and carried on.

"By the way boo," Cindy said from beside her, "I feel compelled to warn you that Alec is here."

Max twirled around in her seat to look at her friend: Eyes wide with astonishment. "Are you serious?"

"Boo, this thing you guys are going through needs to be sorted, it's not just gonna disappear. Plus all the angst-like moping about you've been doing isn't good for you. You can't just keep ignoring each other."

"Yes, we can. It's been working great for us both" Max hissed. They were closer now and she felt herself stiffen at the sound of his voice.

"Ladies," He smoothly greeted: The ever present charm and smirk in place. "I'll get the next round."

Max slowly adjusted her body; her eyes discreetly following his movements to the bar. His gait, one of cockiness and confidence surprisingly tempting and... 'Wh_en had his shoulders gotten so broad?_ They hadn't spent this much time together since their time together at Manticore.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah," she answered jerkily, distractedly.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh."

Sketchy frowned, "You sure? Because you haven't said a word to Alec since you got here."

"Mind yo' own business fool." Original Cindy jumped in to Max's relief.

As Original Cindy continued to rebuke Sketchy, Max once again subtly let her eyes wonder to where he stood lounging, an elbow resting on the bar and a hand carelessly on the hip of a slim redhead.

She forced herself to look away, but with dismay found herself watching him again. He talked animatedly, looking both alert and relaxed at the same time.

Max jumped up from her seat and hoped that her friends did not notice her sudden discomfort and need to escape. "I'm gonna go."

Original Cindy frowned and raised a brow "But, you just got here."

"I need to clear my head. See you guys later."

She moved away from the table before they could reply and made a hasty retreat to the stairs. She turned to look at him one last time and their eyes met. He smirked almost callously, and turned his attention back to the girl, completely dismissing her.

Anger surged through her so thick, that she could almost smell the pungent scent in the air surrounding her. She wanted to walk up to him and scratch out his eyes and break his hand; and snap the neck of the pathetic girl panting heavily beside him like she was in heat, eating up all his words with her irritating shrill laugh. How dare he? She turned around and took a few steps towards them but then stopped and walked thunderously back to the seat she had just vacated and slid back in.

Sketchy looked up from staring morosely at his empty beer mug, "I thought you were leaving?"

Max shrugged, pretending not to notice the knowing look OC had thrown at her. "Change of plans. I'm staying."

* * *

As the conversation around her continued, Max took a sip of her drink and eyed Alec with narrowed eyes over the rim of the glass. He was leaning back on his chair, an arm resting on the back of OC's chair and the other on the table beside his mug. His hair was slightly longer and lighter than she remembered; and his lips were turned up on one side in a half smirk-half smile that was so familiar that she felt the burning sensations in her stomach.

She drummed the fingers on her free hand on her thigh. How could he be so indifferent with her sitting opposite him?

She moved her hand from her thigh to the table beside her glass. She took another sip of the warm beer, her thoughts back to wondering and scrutinizing him. Why hadn't he 

taken the redhead home? Saying that, where did he live? Apartments were hard to find. Absently she drummed against the wood, her short nails strumming against the table in a soothing sound.

She thought she saw him stiffen for a moment and his eyes flicker to her hand but when she looked at him, he looked relaxed and was chuckling at something Sketchy was saying.

"She was a psycho! A monster in bed, and being her toy-boy was an extremely memorable experience-"

Why the hell was he there? Sitting there drinking and laughing with _her_ friends? For someone who had threatened her and said he didn't want to work with her, he sure made an effort to know the people she-

His palm was on her hand!

She hadn't even seen him move. He had extended his arm across the round table and his cool palm was on the back of her hand, forcing her fingers to still its movement. She was surprised at how soft his hands were.

"Please don't." He finally said his voice soft yet annoyed.

She blinked, opened her mouth, looked at their hands and whipped her hand back.

"Hey, Max." Someone said from behind her and she froze. She knew that voice. She turned to face Asha, with her short blonde hair, slim figure and pretty blue eyes. Her mouth snapped shut and she thrust her hand under the table, her skin still tingling from his touch.

Asha smiled. "I didn't know you kicked it here."

Max blinked again, trying to focus. "Yeah," she finally answered. "I'm practically a regular."

Original Cindy cleared her throat from beside her and Max turned to look at her. "Oh! Original Cindy, Alec and Sketchy – this is Asha." She watched passively as they exchanged greetings but when Alec shook her hand, his alluringly boyish smirk in place, Max felt her eyes narrow and her hand twitch.

A beeper went off. Momentarily distracted Max instinctively reached for the beeper at her hip. She pulled it up to eye level but saw no number. She frowned until realisation hit; she had broken-up with Logan.

Alec stood up from his seat and her eyes quickly followed him.

"Sorry guys," he apologized, waving the beeper in his hand. "I forgot I had plans tonight." He grabbed his jacket and slid an arm through the sleeve. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He smirked and winked at Asha, then turned and walked away.

Max jumped and followed him. "Who are you going to scam next?"

"I'm laughing on the inside, Max." He replied without turning. He pushed the doors open and the cold wind whipped at her face and hair.

"I know you scammed Sketchy." _Why was she arguing about this?_

He exhaled. "All's fair in love and pool." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept walking. She stopped at her bike.

Why wouldn't he look at her?

"You're an ass!"

"And you're a bitch."

* * *

Agent Browsie watched X5-494 as he sauntered slowly towards him. He hated his weekly meetings with him; any day now 494 was going to snap, he could feel it. It was in his eyes – the caged animal in him was fighting to be freed. Of course he always tried to avoid looking into 494's eyes, the gold specks in his eyes always brightened and he knew no federal badge would protect him- he was his prey.

"You're late."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Browsie"

"It's Agent Browsie to you, 494."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alec pulled out the small Black notepad from his back pocket and threw it at his chest.

Browsie caught it and flipped it open. He felt bile rise up his throat and his stomach clenched.

"You're not afraid of me are you, Browsie? I wouldn't hurt you. It pains me that you would even think I'd be capable of hurting a fly."

Agent Browsie looked at the small blooded pages of sheet and instinctively a hand massaged his throat- memories of his first meeting with 494. _'Hurt a fly my ass!'_

Alec noticing the action chuckled. "Ahh, you know I didn't mean to do that."

"I know nothing of that sort."

"Would it make you feel better if I apologized? I mean I see you every week, I wouldn't want you to hate me." He smiled, the gold specks shining in the dark. "I think of you as my friend."

Browsie averted his eyes, and without replying walked a few steps away, pulled out his phone and dialled.

He knew it was pointless moving away, he knew 494 could hear everything both sides discussed. But the small amount of distance between them made him feel safe.

Alec watched him with cold eyes. If it hadn't been for that voice recognition software and the random question that Browsie had to answer, he would've been free. He plastered on a smile when Browsie finally hanged up and walked towards him. He pulled out a fresh identical notepad and held it out to him.

"Well done 494."

Reluctantly taking the notepad, Alec shoved it into his pocket, turned and walked back into hell.

TBC

Please Review


End file.
